The present invention relates to method for setting precious and semi-precious stones, typically diamonds, and to jewelry pieces including precious stones which have been set in accordance with the principles of the method of the present invention.
In his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,601, the present inventor disclosed a precious stone setting method involving providing a setting which comprises substantially parallel, flat-surface walls, that are spaced apart to define channels in which a plurality of diamonds are set in line following one another. In the present inventor's prior patent, the diamonds themselves are processed to have sharp upwardly pointing edges. These edges then bite into the walls to hold the diamonds firmly and securely in the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,294 describes a method for mounting gems. In accordance with FIGS. 1 and 2 of that patent (presented here as FIGS. 1 and 2), a ring body 10 has an axis 12 which is provided with a peripheral annular groove 14 that is flanked by two upstanding rims 16 and 18. The groove 14 is provided with upright, angled corners 20 and 22 defining a support base 24 with a plurality of radially extending openings or bores 26. These bores 26 are circumferentially spaced at regular distances in the groove 24 and are each intended to accommodate the culette 30 and lowermost portion of the pavilion 32 of the precious stone 34. The girdle 36 of the stone contacts the rims 16 and 18.
Thereafter, the relatively soft and deformable metal of the ring body 10 permits the turning over or bending in of the rims 16 and 18 such that each stone is fixed in position with its culette 30 extending into the associated bore 26. See also the perspective view shown in FIG. 1(a).
As pointed out in the aforementioned prior art patent, there are certain drawbacks to the above described technique. It requires the careful positioning of the bores 26, and similarly requires the use of identically sized stones or gems, failing which there will be gaps or spaces between adjacent stones when the ring is complete. Another, unmentioned drawback of this technique is that slight variations in the angle of the pavilion 32 relative to the table 38 of the stone, can create difficulties in aligning the stones, i.e. keeping the tables 38 of adjacent stones at the same heights. The aforementioned drawbacks result directly from the fact that the stones 34 lie partially in and are supported on the rim which defines the bores 26. The stones 34 also seal bores 26, which is also undesirable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,294 patent therefore describes, as shown in FIG. 2 herein, a precious stone setting or mounting consisting of a substantially V-shaped groove 40 that is defined in the mounting to receive in that groove a plurality of precious stones which follow one another, preferably in abutting relationship. Extending above and bordering the mouth 42 of the groove 40 are left side and right side rims 44 and 46 which, like the rims 16 and 18 of FIG. 1, are bendable inwardly to lock the precious stones 34 inside the V-shaped channel or groove 40.
While solving some of the problems shown in prior art FIG. 1, the approach disclosed in prior art FIG. 2 is also less than fully satisfactory because the girdle 36 of the precious stone 34 rests directly against the rather thick inner wall of the groove 40, providing little maneuverability within the channel for adjusting the height of the stones. Moreover, the prior art setting provides a substantially enclosed groove which can collect dirt and which is quite dark, detracting from the sparkle of the precious stones.